KCG-01 KAdele
KCG-01''' KAdele''' is the customized Adele created and piloted by Joshua Havoc in Gundam DG (Dimension Gazer) Gundam DG Gundam DG is set in a world where the various fractions can 'gaze' into differing worlds and observing them, copying the technology from different worlds and times and using it in their own weapons. (a glorified excuse for kit bashing on my part XD) Technology & Combat Characteristics *GN-Dynium armor :: GN particles being a subject of massive debate and speculation was highly researched in the DG gundam universe- creating a GN drive by observing the Celestial Being engineers was simple enough considering the massive difference in technology levels. :: GN-Dynium is a phenomenon created upon the contact of a combination of different particles and elements to GN particles that are compressed to the maximum and in Quantum state. Combining minosky particles, antimatter, and pure arcing electricity in a container produces a blue/green crystal substance. One could incorrectly describe it as 'solidified GN particles' . This crystal maintains all the protective properties that a GN field would produce but many times stronger. The strength of the material if it could be translated to GN field strength- :: as Joshua puts it "If there was a tri drive system where the output of a single GN drive is cubed. And we use the GN drive of the GNW-100A Sakibure which already can prodcue a particle density many times higher than the GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). The strength of the field in trans-am would be on par with the protective strenth of the GN-Dynium crystal. This stuff could probably survive IN the core of the sun... although I am not going to throw myself into a star to find out." *Nanomachines :: Nanomachines lay on the surface of the armor to change the color to Joshua's preferences- nothing more. Armaments *1x DODS Rifle :: The basic long ranged armament of the KAdele. The DODS Rifle is created as a multipurpose weapon to shoot down enemy UEs as it can both assume on its normal and sniping modes. The DODS Rifle was capable of piercing through the UE's heavy mobile suit armor by spinning the beam like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy the Veigan's mass-production mobile suits such as Gafran, Baqto and Dorado with one shot. *2x GN-Dynium Gunblade bits :: 2 dagger like weapons attached to holsters mounted in where the default beam sabers would be stored. These gunblades are not operated with GN particles and have been modified to operated under a electrically powered I-Field :: the blades can fold down to reveal a handle to operate the pistol mode of the gunblade. :: These can also combine with the Large Katar to turn it into a high output beam cannon *2x VBMS Rings *2x GN-Dynium Large Katar *2x High output beam sabers System Features *“COSMIC” Dedicated VBMS Operating System :: Also known as "Circular Orbital Slicer Management Information Control". This Operation System (OS) were separated from the Mobile Suit OS & is dedicated to control of the VBMS Rings. *VBMS Rings *Wear System :: Similiar to either Gundam AGE-1 and Gundam AGE-2, KAdele can switch to either Titus or Spallow Wear Configuration according to the combat situation. *Volteuria Beam Manipulation System :: The KAdele mounts 2 large rings on its back developed from the GSX-401FW Stargazer’s "Voiture Lumiere" Light Propulsion System and optimised for combat use. The Stargazer’s ring was purpose built to be an interplanetary propulsion system based upon the idea of using a thin curtain of light particles to act as a solar sail. It is also able to produce (and/or capture) beam energy and surround itself in it acting as beam cutters. :: The VBMS also has these capabilities but focuses more on maintaining a beam capture field around it and precisely manipulating the orbiting beam rings. Nearly all beam related weapons are rendered useless against the VBMS which can simply disperse the energy around it or use it against the enemy. Ballistic missiles can also be countered by simply sliding them in half before it reaches the suit. One unique feature of the VBMS which the Stargazer doesn’t have is the ability to precisely release the beams in shots allowing for a 360 degree attack in all directions (akin to a spike grenade) Notes I am making this into my first custom gunpla =D - still work in progress Category:Kry Havoc